Photovoltaic modules are manufactured in rectangular shapes of standard dimensions. Although different manufacturers use different dimensions for their modules, almost all standard photovoltaic modules tend to be rectangular in shape.
When these separate rectangular photovoltaic modules are installed on the roof of a building, an array of modules is formed. There are many different ways of positioning and interlocking photovoltaic modules together to form the array. For example, in some arrays, the modules are positioned such that the corner edges of four adjacent modules meet near the same general location (and are connected together using one or more connectors). In this arrangement, the overall array that is formed will have a rectangular shape (since each module will be side-by-side another module, with a module positioned above and a module positioned below).
However, in many other arrays, the photovoltaic modules are “staggered” like bricks in a wall, with the edges of two modules coming together at a location above the middle of the side edge of a third module. In these staggered arrays, the perimeter of the overall array will have a staggered edge. Unfortunately, many potential customers do not like the appearance of the jagged edge of such a staggered array. In fact, such staggered perimeter edges even discourage some people from adopting solar arrays in the first place.
Secondly, many roofing surfaces are irregular shaped and have obstructions like skylights, vents and chimneys. Such obstructions further complicate the shape of the array that can be laid down on the roof. Thirdly, the available width of the roof itself may limit the number of module rows that can be placed into the array—for example, an entire row of modules may need to be omitted if the available space for the row is slightly less than the width of the modules in the row.
What is instead desired is a system that permits a staggered or irregular shaped solar array to have a more finished and rounded or fuller edge look. It may also be desired to provide a solar array having cut-out interior sections in the modules themselves that can accommodate roofing structures such that the solar array can be positioned very close to (or even partially or fully around) objects protruding therethrough (such as vents, skylights and chimneys).